


Amity Ghoul

by ChatastropheNoire



Category: Danny Phantom, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Angst, Gen, Ghouls, Gore, Half-Human, Like, Short Chapters, Should This Be Rated Mature?, eh I don't know, lots of gore, so much gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 17:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12512676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChatastropheNoire/pseuds/ChatastropheNoire
Summary: Danny Fenton, the son of the head of the CCG, 'C' student, general loser. Human.Phantom, SS-Rated, koukaku user, ruthless murdering monster. Ghoul.Nobody would suspect the two are the same person.





	Amity Ghoul

**CCG based at 203: Intruder reported at the Aqua Building in the 20th ward.**

Desiree lashed out with her stiletto heel, slamming a dead body against one of the giant fish tanks the building was covered in.

**Intruder believed to be a ghoul. I repeat, a ghoul. Proceed to location immediately.**

The ghoul cackled madly as she sunk her teeth into raw flesh, blood running down her face. "More! More!"

The  _crack_ of someone's knuckle attracted Desiree's attention.

"My, my, what a mess, Siren. They weren't kidding when they called you a binge eater." A woman's voice said from behind her.

"All I want to do is enjoy my meal. Why must you interrupt me?" Desiree smirked. "You don't know who I am, do you?" The woman asked. "Of course I do." The ghoul chuckled, "You're a miserable bitch who gets a kick out of pestering others."

The woman chuckled. "I've got orders from above. They want me to take you alive."

Se _crack_ ed another finger, stepping closer.

"However, before I do that, I don't see the harm in taking a finger or ten."

_Crack._ Another step.

"Maybe an arm or a leg? Or perhaps all four?"

_Crack._ And another.

"You wouldn't mind, would you?" She asked sardonically,  her briefcase melting away into her quinque- a dagger-like koukaku.

"I should've known such a hardass would carry such a useless weapon." Desiree taunted, "If you think I'm going down easy, sweetie, you're mistaken." The woman walked swiftly forward, only a few steps away from the ghoul. "Watch it." She growled.

She swiped at Desiree, who gracefully dodged, unsheathing her kagune and stabbing them into the glass of the fish tank. The woman cried out in surprise as the water flooded over her, and in her distraction, Desiree slipped away through the scaffolding surrounding the building.

The quinque was nowhere to be seen.

"How..." The woman balled her fists, beathing heavily. "DARE YOU?! THAT'S MINE!  _GIVE IT BACK YOU THIEF!"_   She screamed.

In the distance, she heard the  _chink-chink-chink_ of her quinque bouncing off the scaffolding to the ground ten storeys below.

The woman growled in anger, stamping through a body's skull in an attempt to relieve her frustrations. 

"Siren... this wil be the last time you'll slip through my fingers... or my name isn't Madeline Fenton."


End file.
